


Black, White, and Goose

by draconicsockpuppet



Category: Untitled Goose Game (Video Game), 镇魂 | Guardian (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Canonically Abused As A Child Kidnapped And Raised By Geese Instead, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Old Haixing Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draconicsockpuppet/pseuds/draconicsockpuppet
Summary: to do:• defeat a bandit• steal the coughing child• steal the fighty child too• do a flappy dance
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36
Collections: Writing Rainbow Black





	Black, White, and Goose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ExtraPenguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraPenguin/gifts).



It was a beautiful day in the village, and then a wandering bandit killed the goose's own farmer and fled into the hills.

The goose followed. Vengeance would be theirs with all the wrath an angry waterfowl could muster; that farmer had been their favourite target! How dare anyone harm their people?

However, little goose legs, while capable of running amazingly quickly when necessary, could not keep up with tall bandit legs. No matter. The goose followed the screaming.

At the bottom of a cliff laid a child clothed in black; had he fallen, or had he been thrown? Either way, the child was unconscious. The goose waddled past, observing everything with uninterested beady little eyes. They could always torment the child later, _if_ he woke up.

Atop the cliff, the bandit was slapping another child awake; similar face, white clothes instead of black. Twins? The goose approved of their color coding, especially as this child looked almost gosling-esque swathed in white.

A future minion, perhaps?

The goose charged at the bandit as the child in white awoke and began coughing up blood. The bandit kicked and punched and even drew a blade on the goose, but the goose was a master in their own fighting style. No dark energy could match the pure chaos embodied in those white feathers and orange feet and angry HONK.

Flapping and pushing and dancing about, the goose herded the angry bandit over to the edge of the cliff and then, buffeting their mighty wings, knocked him right over.

_Crash._

The goose ran down to the bottom of the cliff again. The bandit was only stunned, not dead, and the goose had few ways to actually _kill_ a full grown man. (A lake would do nicely, or even a deep basin, but the goose had neither at their disposal here.)

There was, however, a perfectly serviceable child just waking up, and a blade on a long stick, half buried in the dirt.

**_HONK! HONK!_ **

The goose stood on the blade and drew the child's attention. A smart child, too; he took one look at the goose, picked up the weapon, and stabbed the bandit. Then he cut off the bandit's head, hacking away until it was utterly severed from the evil man's neck.

The goose danced the traditional flappydance of approval. **_Honk!_**

"Gege?" The coughing child picked his way down the path the goose had taken. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," the child with the blade said. He looked at the goose. "The goose saved me."

The coughing child threw himself at his older brother and collapsed in his arms. "Ge…"

After the older brother gently lowered the younger to the ground, he looked to the goose again. "You're a clever bird," he said slowly. "We don't have a home, or food, or parents. We have nowhere to go. Can you help us?"

The goose tilted their head. They _did_ have a lovely hollow by the lake, and plenty of food, and two more minions would possibly be useful…

The goose turned and waddled off, then looked back at the dejected child. **_Honk! Honk!_** They danced a little flappydance and honked once more, then waddled a bit further and turned back.

The child looked confused. "You want us to follow you?"

**_Honk!_ **

"Yes!" The child picked up his brother and, half-carrying, half-dragging the unconscious boy, followed the goose all the way back to the lake.

* * *

Ten years later, Ma Gui and Fu You met to discuss the troublesome goose cult in the Dragon Lake region. But by then it was far too late.

**Author's Note:**

> Da Qing pointed. "See? Those are the rebel leaders and their pet."
> 
> Zhao Yunlan looked, and blinked, and looked again. That blade could only be—"Shen Wei?!"
> 
>  ** _HONK!_**
> 
> The goose in Shen Wei's lookalike's arms appeared very pleased with themself. Wait. Twins? Was that Ye Zun by Shen Wei's side?
> 
> Zhao Yunlan glanced at Da Qing out of the corner of his eye. _Someone_ had a lot of explaining to do.


End file.
